Forbidden Fruit
by nixtheidea
Summary: One thing a Vampire cannot have is love with a human, and yet Mukuro seeks it anyway. Tsuna is just too unusual for him to ignore. But will he be able to attain the forbidden fruit?


**Series: **Forbidden Fruit  
**Chapter:** Prologue - With the Best Intentions  
**Characters: **Hibari Kyoya and an unnamed boy, but if you think hard you'll know who it is :)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **Hibari goes stomping through a war-torn mansion in Italy. 

¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸

Dilapidated and forgotten, an old Italian mansion lay nestled between a patch of forest and the grand driveway that lead to it. It's sprawling yard and gardens had become overrun with unattended growth. In it's splendor, it would have been a sight to behold; an awe-inspiring masterpiece of architecture. Now, it just looked pitiful. Like it should be torn down to put it out of its misery.

Inside was far worse than out. The wallpaper greened with age and peeled off leaving parts of the wall exposed. Gray patches of stucco laid in clumps on the once pristine floor, and in their wake left the wood and guts of the mansion exposed. Battle wounds left from the constant warring that rattled the structure, no doubt. The strong stench of mold in the air also told of that water was what caused most of the damage.

_What a detestable place_, Hibari thought. His expression was relentless in its unwavering from the half-scowl and half-impassive visage that adorned his subtle features. His steps were no less urgent as he made his way through the halls despite the grotesque building.

All but one of the rooms were empty. He could hear the gentle beating of a heart in the distance; shallow and on the verge of death. It was mournful to his ears, and almost saddening in its struggle to live.

As Hibari entered the very room the heartbeat belonged to, he spared the smallest glance at the obvious instruments of experimentation that littered tabletops. They didn't particularly demand his interest quite at the moment, though they did make him curious as to what their uses were for. If only for a brief moment. The tiny drum that kept marching on was what drew him further into the room.

He just hadn't thought that he would find a child at the end of it. Yet there lay in a heap under chains and loose clothing the tiny body of a boy not much older than the age of five. With dull navy blue hair and a tattered white gown, the boy's breaths were shallow enough that it appeared he were already dead.

If nothing were to be done, he may as well be.

Hibari came to rest in front of the heap of flesh and blood, cocking his head slightly like a predatory bird as it surveyed its prey. He should leave the boy to die where he was. In such a state, he would be no viable food source. Nothing but a mere snack that would ultimately make him more hungry.

Yet, as he watched the boy's chest rise and fall in labored breaths, he found himself squatting down to move the boy's matted, dirty hair from his face in curiosity. He noted the wondrously flawless pale skin, blemished only by the dirt that accumulated through not being able to bathe. It was apparent that he'd been locked inside for quite some time, if not the whole of his short life. Only those Hibari knew who had such ashen skin were his own kind. It was an admirable trait in such a sever state as this.

Further lifting the boy's locks, he was horrified to find a gaping hole where one of his eyes should be. Should he be made of less strength, he may have found himself retching or gasping at the shock of it. Being that it was Hibari, he sounded a soft snort of annoyance as his only means of acknowledgment. And, in a fit of disgust, he let the boy's hair drop from his grasp.

Thin, deadly fingers slid under the collar around the boy's neck, and as soon as he began to tug the metal, it began to splinter under the weight of his unnatural strength. Shattering under the pressure, it clattered to the floor with a loud clang that made the vampire smirk in satisfaction. With the collar gone, it revealed a long, supple neck tilted to the most delicious angle.

Hibari instinctively licked his lips.

In order to stave off the urge starting to roar through his body, he moved on to the shackles around the youth's wrists and ankles. Limb by limb, the chains fell to the floor around the boy. It was as though they were little more than wet paper to the man, despite the heavy clink with which they, like their much heavier counterpart previously around the boy's neck, resounded.

They went a long way to keep the boy bound, it seemed. But why? He was so thin, he hardly seemed a threat to anyone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I actually planned this to end much later. It was all written up, but as I went back to edit it, I came to the realization I had the perfect stopping point already for just the prologue. Truthfully, it's supposed to cut scene when Hibari takes the boy out and finds himself where he rather not be. Despite this, I hope it's enjoyed! I hope to release every couple weeks as well, so stay tuned if you're intrigued. :)


End file.
